


Toys And Telepathy

by caz251



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 23:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto and Jack indulge themselves even when apart, who needs phone sex when your in each other's heads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toys And Telepathy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Torchwood.

Ianto could feel Jack in the back of his mind, there connection was recent, but not unwelcome, it made communicating in the presence of others so much easier. As a result their private life was a bit more private, without Jack shouting across the hub asking what they were doing for dinner, or telling him over the com devices how he was going to bend him over his desk and take him, not something that he'd miss happening especially as Owen had been listening in on their conversation.

It was comforting to feel his lover's presence in his mind, he was currently sat at a large boardroom table in a meeting with the UNIT chiefs in Jack's place. The other man couldn't stand the meetings so had sent Ianto instead only then realising that they would be separated for a few days. If Jack had gone he could have taken Ianto with him in a secretarial capacity, but as it was Ianto going and he knew everything that Jack did about the issues UNIT wanted to talk about, Jack's presence at the meeting was obsolete.

He tuned out the meeting as the feel of Jack in his mind turned to the sound of the other man sounding in his head, telling him what was happening back in Cardiff, before telling him of his plans to take Ianto out to dinner. Jack then changed direction, words and images of what he planned for when they got back to Ianto's flat flew through Ianto's mind. He let out a gasp unintentionally as one of the images went straight to his cock.

_Ianto was tied, spread-eagled to the bed, leather throngs held his feet to the bottom of the bed and his wrists bound to the headboard with two of his silk ties. Another of his ties, a deep red, his colour, was in his mouth as a gag, stopping him from moaning out his pleasure as Jack played with his body. He felt the material of Jacks clothes against his skin, the feeling giving him a rush of pleasure at the fact that Jack was still completely clothed while he was laid bare to the man above him._

_He opened his eyes to see the wicked smirk on Jack's face before he leant down and captured his lips, before plunging his tongue inside Ianto's mouth. Ianto fought with all he had, trying to control and dominate the kiss, but soon found that his tongue was being cornered by Jack's, forcing it to comply with the other man's actions. He let out a moan of disappointment as the mouth on his disappeared, only to gasp as it latched onto one of his nipples._

_Jack switched his attention between both of his nipples giving them an equal amount of teasing until they were both stiff peaks. At that point he pinched them both before moving away for a moment, picking something up from the floor then reaching over him once more. The pain that came a few seconds later when he placed the clamps on his nipples was indescribable, and it sent a shock of lust straight to his cock._

_Ianto let out a harsh cry as Jack twisted the clamps only for him to moan as the pain turned to pleasure. Jack moved away again, this time settling himself between Ianto's spread legs, gaining a whimper from the man in question as he trailed a finger round the other man's entrance. He pulled his finger back almost as soon as it had touched the other man, only to replace it with his tongue._

Ianto let out an involuntary groan at the image, he was impossibly hard and now everyone was staring at him, great. He quickly told them that he wasn't feeling to well, but that he would be fine and that they should carry on. He sat in his seat as the UNIT General continued to speak, it wouldn't be a good idea to leave straight away, first he had to wait until his erection was less prominent. He calmed down quickly and managed to get control of himself easily, projected feelings of annoyance down the link to Jack before blocking him.

As soon as he got back to his hotel room he allowed the block he had created in his mind to fade away, immediately feeling Jack's worry he sought to reassure him. _I'm fine Jack, I'm not mad. Just very annoyed._ He sent the words to Jack as well as an image as he began to remove his clothing.

_Ianto stood in Jack's office watching as Jack removed his trousers as ordered and lean back over the desk, he then moved silently moulding himself against his lovers back, reaching down to remove the butt plug he had put in the man earlier. He began to remove it at an achingly slow pace, but Jack let out a small groan as he did so causing him to pause for a few moments before smirking as he thrust the toy back into the other man._

_He then moved round the desk, opening one of the drawers and removing the paddle that he knew was there, before retaking his place behind Jack. He set a fast pace, alternating between hard and gentle smacks of the paddle against Jack's arse. He continued until Jack's cheeks were a lovely shade of red before dropping the paddle and unzipping his trousers, pulling his hard cock free from its confines. He removed the plug, and before Jack could miss it he pushed forward, sinking into the tight heat that was his lover._

Ianto lay stretched out on the hotel bed stroking himself as he listened to the moans of his partner in his mind. He knew the image he had sent would turn the other man on, the idea of surrendering control to Ianto always made Jack hard. Ianto could feel himself getting closer to the edge, his own pleasure being spiked higher from the feelings he could feel flowing down the link from Jack, who he knew had at least two fingers inside himself.

He let out a cry as he came at the same moment that Jack had, the other mans orgasm intensifying his own, he slumped back against the pillows. _I miss you._ He thought towards the other man as he drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
